


We're Speaking In Bodies

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Getting Back Together, I love you's, M/M, Protective!Iggy, Protective!Mandy, Protective!Svetlana, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: After the break up with Mickey, Ian is trying to getting back together with him but the Milkovich's brothers, Mandy and Svetlana try to protect Mickey from him</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Speaking In Bodies

It didn’t take long for Ian to realize he had made a mistake by breaking up with Mickey.

 

A day and a half to be exact.

 

Oddly enough, it was Fiona who made him snap out of whatever daze he was in, and she hadn’t even done it on purpose.

 

She had been talking about how she was probably going to get a divorce from Gus, and how she still wasn’t sure that Sean was the one for her.

 

Somewhere in the midst of listening to his sisters - let’s face it, pathetic and unnecessary - boy troubles… he just woke up.

 

_Mickey._

 

 _Mickey_ was the one who had always been there for Ian no matter what.

 

 _Mickey_ was the one who had stood his ground, telling Lip and Fiona that Ian wasn’t just another Monica.

 

 _Mickey_ was the one who had held him that time right after he got out of the psych ward.

 

Neither of them had slept much that night, they had just laid there, whispering different things to each other.

 

Things like

 

_”I love you, you know”_

 

_”I love you”_

 

_”This thing you have, it changes nothing”_

 

_”Can I kiss you?”_

 

_”I love you”_

 

_”You’re beautiful”_

 

_”I’m happy you’re here”_

 

_”I love you”_

 

_”I love you”_

 

_”I love you”_

 

_”I love you”_

 

Those three words had been repeated that night, many more times than Ian could count, and it made him smile just to think about it.

 

The way Mickey’s voice sounded when he said those words, the words he had been so scared to utter for years.

 

Fiona had all these guys, and she didn’t love any of them. If she did, why the fuck would she have to choose?

 

And here Ian was, throwing away the best thing he had ever had, the most real thing he had ever felt.

 

 

That was how Ian ended up outside of the Milkovich house, frantically knocking on the door.

 

It was Iggy who opened it, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

 

”The fuck you want?” Ian was slightly taken aback by his tone, but he shook it off.

 

”Is Mickey in?”

 

”Yeah, he’s in his room”

 

”Good, thanks” Ian said, trying to head inside of the house, but Iggy blocked his path. ”What’s going on?”

 

”I’m not sure he wants to see you” Iggy said and Ian furrowed his brows.

 

”Look, I know what I did was shitty or whatever but I’m trying to make it right” Svetlana came up behind Iggy, bouncing Yevgeny on her hip.

 

”You steal baby, you break husbands heart. You wanna dance in, pretend like nothing, yes?”

 

”No, I - ”

 

”No second chances” Svetlana interrupted before Ian could finish his thought.

 

He looked at Iggy, who just kept a stern look on his face, obviously agreeing with Lana.

 

”But if I can just - ” 

 

”Just leave us the fuck alone, you’ve done enough”

 

”Mandy?!” Ian said, as she appeared behind Iggy and Svetlana.

 

”Yeah, man! Leave us alone!” Colin called from somewhere inside the house.

 

”I didn’t know you were back” Ian said to Mandy, trying to move in for a hug, but she backed away.

 

”When you and Mickey started dating, I told him that if he broke your heart, I would break his face. You think the same doesn’t go for you? Get the fuck out of here before I go through with that promise”

 

”But I - ”

 

”Get the fuck out!” All four of them yelled at the same time, and Ian finally got the hint, backing away from the door.

 

Mandy slammed it in his face and he started walking home, shoulders slumped.

 

 

A few hours later, there was a knock on the Gallagher door and since Ian was the only one home, he answered

 

”Mickey?” Ian answered, shocked.

 

He immediately stepped aside, allowing his ex boyfriend into the house.

 

Ian closed the door behind them and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, waiting for Mickey to say something.

 

”They told me you came to see me” He finally said, sitting down on the armrest of the couch, facing Ian.

 

”Yeah” Ian nodded awkwardly. ”Forgotten how much of a pitbull Mandy can be, Lana and Iggy, too” Mickey chuckled.

 

”They’re just - ”

 

”Protective? Yeah, I know” Mickey nodded. ”So why did you come see me?”

 

There were a million possible answers swirling around inside of Ian’s head. But only one made sense.

 

”Because I love you” Mickey snapped his head up.

 

”What?” Ian took a step closer and Mickey stood up.

 

”Mick, I know that it doesn’t change anything, and that this is about so much more than just the break up, but I love you. No matter what stupid shit I do, or what I say, that will never change”

 

”R - Really?” Mickey stuttered, and Ian nodded.

 

”Look, I have made so many fucking mistakes, and I will make more”

 

Ian put his hands onto Mickey’s cheeks, cradling his face and sighing in relief when Mickey simply leaned into the touch.

 

”But I will _never_ take you for granted again, Mick. That was the worst mistake I have ever made” Mickey nodded, Ian’s hands still holding his face.

 

”It really fucking hurt, Ian” He croaked out. ”Not the break up, but…” _You cheating on me, breaking my trust. Sick or not._

 

Mickey didn’t have to say it, Ian knew.

 

Ian leaned their foreheads together.

 

”I know, baby. I’m so fucking sorry”

 

Mickey wrapped his arms tightly around Ian’s waist, pulling them closer to each other.

 

”I’m so sorry, baby” Ian whispered again, knowing that the nickname made Mickey relax, as much as he would never admit it.

 

”I love you” Mickey said, barely audible.

 

”I love you, so fucking much” Ian said back.

 

Mickey felt a tear escape his eye, but he didn’t care.

 

He had Ian back, that was all that mattered.

 

”I love you” Ian whispered again and finally, Mickey gathered up the courage to press their lips together.

 

Their relationship wasn’t perfect or easy, but as long as they had each other, they also had a feeling they would both be okay.


End file.
